A Christmas Beginning
by v0mitchild93
Summary: A sweet fluffy Christmas story. Luke and Lorelai at Christmas, a day of friendship and big news. I just posted the epilogue for this, but I'm probably going to add some more to his story, not entirely sure yet. Let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Lorelai placed the item in a skinny red box and tied the green ribbon around it as her heart raced. She new that this was possibly the best gift she could give in her whole life. Tomorrow was Christmas, tomorrow they would really start their 'middle'.

It was 3rd Christmas together, Rory was spending Christmas in London with Logan, so Luke and Lorelai would see Sookie and Jackson for breakfast, have Christmas Lunch at the diner and have their extravagant dinner at the Gilmore's. Lorelai felt so happy in this moment. She had her husband and in three days she'd have her daughter and step-daughter there to smother and spoil with gifts and love. Everything felt so completely right.

She quickly hopped down the stairs and placed the gift neatly under their tree and looked at it teary eyed, smiling brightly. She heard the front door open and she hastily grabbed a magazine from the stack sitting on the coffee table and sat down on the couch, pretending she'd been there for a while.

"Hey." Luke said as he entered the room, dropping his keys and wallet onto the desk. Lorelai looked up and smiled brightly at him.

"There's my gorgeous husband." She said, throwing the magazine down and standing up to greet him with a hug and kiss. "Mmm." She moaned, breaking the kiss. "I can't believe it's Christmas tomorrow. Feels weird without Rory here."

"She'll be back soon...April too and then we can have our own little Christmas." He reminded her, running his hands up and down her sides. She grabbed his hands and smiled again.

"I know, I'm just so excited. You know, this is my favourite time of the year!" She explained as she began to lead Luke upstairs.

"Really? Oh, I had no idea!" He said sarcastically, eliciting a giggle from Lorelai.

Lorelai watched the minutes tick by as she waited for Luke to wake up. She thought about the past year, the night she gave him the ultimatum and the absolute shock and surprise at him agreeing to elope. The struggle and strain that put on Rory and hers relationship for a while, Rory was happy, elated and ecstatic that they got married but crushed that she wasn't there to witness it. But, like that always do, they talked and talked until all was forgiven, and of course the "fake" ceremony they were forced to have by Emily Gilmore once they were back home was beautiful and turned out a lot better then they'd expected.

"Are you watching me sleep?" Came his groggy voice, breaking her out of her thoughts. She smiled dreamily at him and kissed him softly.

"I just can't get over how handsome and sexy my husband is." Luke rolled his eyes but smiled. "Truly, you should receive a medal or something!" Luke laughed and got out of the bed.

"Come on, I'll make you some coffee." He stopped mid-step and turned back around to look at her. He bent down and brought his face close to hers. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Danes." He kissed her softly.

"Merry Christmas."

Breakfast at The Belville's was mayhem. Children playing with their new toys that made much too much noise, townspeople dropping by to wish them a Merry Christmas, Sookie banging and crashing around in the kitchen and Jacksons incessant chatter about his new winter crops in his greenhouse. Lorelai and Luke couldn't care less. Lorelai was having a great time and that's all that mattered to Luke. Lorelai just couldn't wait for all their visits and pit stops to be over so they could get home and they could share that gifts.

Luke had prepared Christmas lunch on Christmas Eve, so when they arrived at the diner at midday, Babette and Morey, Kirk and Lulu and a few other townies had gathered there for the afternoon. Lorelai helped Luke serve them and celebrate with them, Luke watched her interact with them, smiling to himself at how happy and cheerful she was.

Dinner with Lorelai's parents was peaceful enough. They exchanged expensive gifts and had a fancy roast meat meal, finishing with cigars and scotch in the den for the men and wine, which Lorelai tried her hardest to pretend to drink, and gossip in the lounge for the women. They left with Lorelai's handbag stuffed with apple tarts and still feeling that great, warm Christmassy feeling, which in Lorelai's case was quite rare.

Finally, they had arrived home. Butterflies had begun to fly around in Lorelai's stomach. Luke sat heavily on the couch as Lorelai kneeled in front of the tree. She grinned at him and began to pick up each gift and shake them a little.

"Hey! We agreed on one present tonight...the rest are for when Rory and April are here, remember?" Luke said sternly. Lorelai nodded.

"I know. I'm just trying to make a decision, I can't go into making this choice completely blind, Luke." She said as if she was making sense. Luke rolled his eyes but smiled at her. "Hmm, so which one do you want?" She asked, eyeing the gift she had deposited there the night before. "I hope it's this one, because that's the one I'm going to make you open anyway." She said as she grabbed the small skinny box and picked up a small box with her name on it also. She stood and hurried over to the couch, sitting next to Luke, nearly on top of him. Luke chuckled.

"I guess I don't have a choice." Lorelai grinned and shook her head, no. She handed him the box and eyed it nervously. He didn't notice. "You go first." He said to her, gesturing to the box in her hand.

Lorelai slowly pulled at the ribbon and slid the lid off cautiously. She looked up at Luke and then back to the box, pulling the lid off completely. There in the box lay a thin gold bracelet chain, with a small heart charm.

"Oh my G-...Luke! Pretty!" She looked up at him again, sliding closer and placing a small kiss to his scruffy cheek. He ran a hand through her wavy locks and smiled sweetly at her. "Thank you." She held her wrist out for him and he put it on, kissing the inside of her wrist when he finished. She looked dreamily at him. She looked down at the box in his lap and swallowed thickly. "Your turn." She said in a soft whisper. He nodded, picking up the box.

He opened the box and stared at its contents. It took him and moment, but he finally caught on. He lifted the white stick from the box, staring at it intently. He looked up at Lorelai and his mouth opened like he was going to say something but no words came out, he looked at it again and took a deep breath. Looking back to Lorelai.

"Is this...are you..." Lorelai was nodding her head eagerly, tears filling her eyes. "Wow." He shook his head in disbelief. "Oh my god."

"You're gonna be a daddy...again." Before she could do anything else, Luke scooped her up in his arms, holding her to him so tight she nearly couldn't breath.

"I love you, so much." He said, his voice sounding choked.

"I love you too...Are you happy?" Lorelai asked, tears falling from her eyes. He pulled away and looked deep into her shining blue eyes.

"Happy is an understatement."

 **Okay, so I hoped you liked this! I was thinking of doing a bit of an epilogue for this, let me know if you're interested and I'll see what I can do!**


	2. EPILOGUE

**Sorry it's so short guys. I was supposed to have more time to write this but I'm going away this weekend and I am so bummed because I was going to spend the weekend watching the revival :'( but where I'm going there will be no Netflix!**

Lorelai and Luke sat on the rug in front of the roaring fireplace right next to their Christmas tree. Their tiny four month old son, laying between them.

"I can't believe how fast this last year has gone." Lorelai said as she softly rubbed her son's squishy belly. Luke kissed her cheek and smiled down at their baby.

"I know, so fast. I hope time slows a little now. I don't want to miss a thing." He said looking into her eyes. They both looked down at their smiling baby and sighed.

"Now Rory is out on her own, living it up on the road and April's a senior next year. We've got this little munchkin to look after. Everything has fallen into place, babe. Everything is perfect."

Luke reached over to the pile of gifts set out for Christmas the next day, he pulled out a small box and gave it to Lorelai. She looked at him in surprise.

"I don't get a choice this year?" She asked, sarcastically, smiling. Luke shook his head and laughed.

"Just open it." Lorelai quickly and excitedly unwrapped the small box, opening it slowly. Tears filled her eye and she looked up at Luke.

"Oh my god. It's adorable." Lorelai picked up the tiny gold baby bracelet, it was a bit chunkier than the thin one Lorelai had, with a tiny heart pendant to match.

"I tried to find the manliest bracelet for our son but I'm afraid anything with hearts on it looks girly." Lorelai laughed with tears falling, she kissed Luke and then her son. She held up his little arm and slipped he bracelet on him. She kissed Luke passionately and held her sons hand, as he playfully smiled up at his parents.

They spend most of the night in front of the fire, cuddling their baby and talking about their future. They had absolutely no worries in the world, everything was perfect and everyone was happy. They were complete.


End file.
